Pilot (Young Sheldon)
The "Pilot" is the first episode of the first season and series premiere episode of the American sitcom Young Sheldon. The episode aired on September 25, 2017. Summary 9-year-old Sheldon Cooper is a once-in-a-generation mind capable of advanced mathematics and science but learns that isn't always helpful growing up in East Texas, a land where church and football are king. Extended Plot To be added Credits * Special Guest star: ** Bob Newhart as Professor Proton * Guest starring: ** Valerie Mahaffey as Ms. MacElroy ** Rex Linn as Principal Peterson ** Melissa Tang as Ms. Fenley ** Matt Hobby as Pastor Hodgkins ** Danielle Pinnock as Ms. Ingram ** Brian Stepanek as Mr. Givens ** Doc Farrow as Assistant Wilkins ** Marcia Ann Burrs as Betty ** Christian Garcia as Stinson ** Wyatt McClure as Billy Sparks Notes *'Title Reference:' *This episode was watched by 17.21 million people with a rating of 3.8 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 22.41 million. *''Young Sheldon'' was ranked #4 for the week ending 1 October 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on September 25, 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia * This episode aired as a special preview of the series after the season 11 premiere episode of The Big Bang Theory. * Sheldon and Missy are shown sharing a bedroom in this episode. However, in the Big Bang Theory episode "The Mommy Observation", when Sheldon is visiting his mother in Texas, his childhood room is shown with only one twin bed, meaning that Sheldon had his own room later on. * The house isn't the same one you see in The Big Bang Theory when Sheldon visits his mother. * Sheldon criticizing and telling people off in this show is usually what lands him in trouble in The Big Bang Theory. *This is the only episode of Young Sheldon whose title is not a list, similiar to how the first episode of the base series (also named Pilot) did not have a scientific-sounding name. Quotes : Georgie Cooper: Admit he, he's adopted. : Sheldon Cooper: How can I be adopted when I have a twin sister? Think, monkey, think. : Missy Cooper: I wish I was adopted. : Mary Cooper: That can still be arranged. ---- : Missy Cooper: church, listening to a sermon about 'evil thoughts' I'm having an evil thought right now. : Sheldon Cooper: What? : Missy Cooper: "I'm going to kick you in the balls when we get home." Gallery YS_S1E1_Pilot_01.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_02.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_03.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_04.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_05.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_06.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_07.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_08.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_09.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_10.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_11.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_12.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_13.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_14.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_15.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_16.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_17.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_18.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_19.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_20.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_21.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_22.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_23.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_24.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_25.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_26.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_27.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_28.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_29.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_30.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_31.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_32.png YS_S1E01_Pilot_33.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_34.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_35.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_36.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_37.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_38.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_39.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_40.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_41.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_42.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_43.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_44.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_45.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_46.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_47.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_48.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_49.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_50.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_51.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_52.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_53.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_54.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_55.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_56.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_57.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_58.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_59.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_60.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_61.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_62.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_63.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_64.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_65.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_66.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_67.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_68.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_69.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_70.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_71.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_72.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_73.png YS_S1E1_Pilot_74.png Quotes To be entered. Category:Young Sheldon Episodes Category:Young Sheldon Category:Season 1 (Young Sheldon) Category:Season premiere Category:Pilot Category:Professor Proton